villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bora Ra
Bora Ra is the main antagonist of BoBoiBoy: The Movie. He is the fearsome leader of Tengkotak, a group of the famous rebel from the planet Ata Ta Tiga. Personality Bora Ra is unique villain if compared with other villains whom BoBoiBoy and his friends encountered. While he did once fooled by Adu Du whom fought against him, Bora Ra is the vilest, brutal, and merciless that Ejo Jo is pale if compared with him, even if they share few similarities. He takes much more pleasure in psychologically tormenting BoBoiBoy and co. before killing them and greatly damaged Ochobot so bad that Klankabot had to sacrifice his remaining energy to revive him. During the final battle, Bora Ra went out of his way to mock and sneer BoBoiBoy and Ochobot's friendship. Bora Ra is extremely arrogant and power hungry in his pursuit for Power Sphere and is apparent that he refuse to stand down and visibly angry if anyone dare to opposed or insulted him. Bora Ra was also purely confident in his own powers, as he boasted his overall ability that made him a nigh-invincible one man army. Bora Ra is unmistakably ruthless, completely capable of committing genocide in pursuit of his goals. Due to his hubris, egomania and overall extreme narcissism, Bora Ra clearly suffers from a superiority complex. Storyline He is first seen along with the other member of Tengkotak to capture Klamkabot, the 1st generation of power sphere to get his teleportation power, but he failed to get him due Klamkabot use his power to teleport himself along with a floating island. In earth, the Tengkotak gang make their entrance and demand BoBoiBoy to give the Power Sphere. Bora Ra takes Ochobot, and it made BoBoiBoy fight Bora Ra and Gaga Naz. Gaga Naz managed to defeat BoBoiBoy but failed to defeat Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Bora Ra used his black hole power to destroy the Rintis Island Park. Ochobot gets taken by the Tengkotak gang and unknown by them, Adu du and Probe sneak into their spaceship. Probe asks Bora Ra whether they are afraid of BoBoiBoy coming back to help Ochobot. Bora Ra felt strange when he heard that BoBoiBoy and Ochobot were friends. Probe answered with saying that he and Adu Du were friends. The other Tengkotak members erupt with laughter, much to Adu Du's fury. Adu Du and Bora Ra end up in a heated squabble. However, they are interrupted by information that BoBoiBoy was coming near. Bora Ra gives Adu Du the Kurita, a small squid that enlarges when exposed to water. Adu Du and Probe with the Kurita later get ejected into the sea. Yoyo Oo reported that Ochobot is runaway, and Bora Ra command him to release "J-Rex" to search him. Bora Ra finally found BoBoiBoy's gang in cave along with Klamkabot and Ochobot , and attack them. But Klamkabot manage to save them and bring them to the power sphere lab, which Bora Ra and Gaga Naz followed them and attacked them again.Bora Ra giving a permission to Gaga Naz to transform so he can finish the kids and captured Klamkabot quickly. When Klamkabot decide to throw the kids onto the moving platform, Bora Ra success to capture him. When Yoyo Oo try to extract Klamkabot teleportation power to Bora Ra, they finally found that the power is already transfer to Ochobot, which made him mad. He then make a contact to BoBoiBoy,and take Adu du, Probe and Papa Zola as hostage.He tell to BoBoiBoy if he didn't give Ochobot, he will finish them. BoBoiBoy refuse to give Ochobot to them, but he decide to save Adu du, Probe and Papa Zola who is taken by Bora Ra and teleport to them. In climaxes of their Battle, Bora Ra crushing Ochobot in front of BoBoiBoy with his power. When BoBoiBoy plea to him to reach Ochobot, he let him to reach him, but this is made him have a chance to brutally attacking BoBoiBoy. When he about to crushing him, he is stopped by Fang, and rushed go to him and defeat him. Bora Ra appear at BoBoiBoy and take half-dead Ochobot, destroying him in front of his eyes once again. Bora Ra decide to destroy BoBoiBoy with his metallic hammer. But unknown by him, Ochobot give all the kids his last energy to upgrade their power, and make BoBoiBoy able to dodge Bora Ra attack and transform into BoBoiBoy Blaze and BoBoiBoy Ice. Bora Ra use his black hole power to sucked him to his hammer, but BoBoiBoy using elemental split to free himself and success to overcome Bora Ra. However, Bora Ra does not giving up and use his Black Hole Gargantua to finish all of them and try to runaway. Fang manage to chase him and attack him with his upgraded shadow manipulation, and Bora Ra try to contact Yoyo Oo to give a coordinate and teleport his spaceship to free from Fang attack. When the kids begin lose their hope due unable to capture him, however, Bora Ra is foiled by Adu du by giving him a false coordinate (and its shown Yoyo Oo along with Kiki Ta is captured by them) and teleport back to the floating island. Angered after know that he is foiled by Adu Du, Probe and Papa Zola, he manage to attack three of them. BoBoiBoy stopped him and use his elemental split to finish him by himself and save the others. When BoBoiBoy success to defeat him, he later being sucked by his own Black Hole. Trivia *Beside has many similarity with Ejo Jo, Bora Ra overall is only BoBoiBoy Franchise antagonist regarded as and only pure evil and darkest villains in series (Unlike many other villains who ended redeemed or becoming anti-hero, regarded as comedic or comic-relief villains/character, or a protagonist who is become one-time villains due their action ) *Interestingly, Bora Ra has many similarities with Ronan the Accuser from Marvel Cinematic Universe: **Both are most cataclysmic Complete Monsters that protagonists ever faced. **Both causes one of protagonists temporarily dying (Bora Ra killed Ochobot who later being revived by Klamkabot,while Ronan indirectly caused his ship crashes where out of all Guardians of Galaxy, only Groot whom dying). **Both have similar model of weapon of choice. **Both can only defeated by great effort of all protagonists. *Unlike most Kubulus, he has red skin and has one ear/antenna. Bora Ra only has one ear instead of two. He probably had a battle between him and someone in the past before the movie. It's much more likely that the said fight was against Captain Kaizo, as Captain Kaizo is the only known individual whom able to hold his own against BoBoiBoy and co. and is yet to be defeated by any of them. *As mentioned in the fanmails, Bora Ra captures Power Spheres for his own trophy collection and gives them to The Emperor so he can conquer many planets across the galaxy. Its also revealed in fanmail, he got a Black hole power from unknown power sphere. Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyers Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Hegemony